A Raven Party
by posiemania
Summary: Noah tells the boys they missed Blue's birthday. What's Gansey's immediate reaction? Cake! Presents! Ronan in a party hat! (Okay, that one might be on Noah.) T for swearing, and kind of Ronan.


When Blue got to Monmouth after school, she was a bit surprised to see that the boys were all present, even Adam.

She shrugged and knocked.

The door opened and Gansey pulled her inside. Without saying a word, he pointed her eyes up to see the large sheet-turned-banner that had been painted in blue (and yes, she got the joke) acrylics and hung from the rafters:

HAPPY BIRTHDAY BLUE JANE Blue MUNCHKIN

She barely glanced at Gansey before yelling, "_NOAH!"_

He appeared next to her, wearing a party hat and a whistle with streamers, which he blew in her face before saying, "We _had _to throw you a party. Matthew came over and we got _Ronan _in a _party hat_."

Blue looked past Noah and saw that this was true. Ronan looked pissed (well, more than usual) in a blue and silver striped hat with a pompom on top, which, thinking about it, was probably the part of the whole thing that pissed him off the most.

Gansey was "sulking". "Really, Jane. Why didn't you say anything about your birthday?"

"Because I knew you'd-" she paused. She didn't really have to explain herself to Richard Gansey, did she? No, she did not.

Then why did she feel like she had to?

"You want to explain the banner?" she asked, quickly changing the subject. This question made Gansey frown for a moment. "Well, Noah made it. I think each of us edited it. I did the first edit, Adam changed it back to Blue, and Ronan waited until the rest of us were asleep so we didn't have time to fix it."

As if he'd been summoned by his name, Ronan slouched over to them. "Noah made us get you presents and cake. Hurry up and open your presents so I can eat some damn cake."

Noah took this moment to present Blue which a gold paper crown and a toy princess scepter, both of which she accepted without hesitation. When she'd set the crown on her head, he reached up and made a point of tilting it rakishly on her head before escorting her to an overstuffed, worn out armchair that Blue suspected they'd raided thrift shops to find. She didn't bother arguing the point, instead choosing to sit on the chair, her feet skimming the ground.

Matthew smiled at her until Ronan jabbed him lightly in the side to get him to hand Blue a large cardboard box labeled BLUE on one side and MUNCHKIN on the other. She smiled back at Matthew as she used her switchblade to open the tape. Inside the box was a CD player-clearly a dream object, seeing as it was from Ronan and it was turned on. She pressed play and the sounds of the murder squash song filled the room.

Blue turned the CD player off as fast as she could while Ronan laughed and said, "Happy birthday."

"Me next!" Noah yelled before thrusting a smaller box, wrapped in comic pages into her hands. When she opened the box, she found a large pile of gelato gift cards. She raised an eyebrow at Noah, who laughed happily. "Ronan helped a bit."

Blue hugged Noah and Matthew and gave Ronan a Look before opening her third present, this one from Adam.

It was an old, old Latin-to-English dictionary. She smiled at him, really surprised he'd gotten her something so sensibly frivolous.

And then it was Gansey's turn.

This present got an A for effort. The brown packaging hadn't been cut enough, so a blue ballooned strip was taped on one side to help hide the present. When Blue opened it, she couldn't help a small gasp.

Maps.

Maps and an atlas and a book about the pygmy tyrant and what appeared to actually be a _stuffed animal version of the pygmy tyrant_ and a book of pictures from around the world.

Damn Gansey for making it so hard not to love him.

Bastard.

Matthew, Noah, and Ronan broke her slight trance by yelling, "Time for cake!" Ronan shoved an overturned laundry basket with a tablecloth thrown over it until it was next to Blue. Adam grinned at her when she saw that someone had drawn the ley lines into the frosting. He cut the cake into five parts, as it wasn't very big, and passed them out.

As everyone ate, Ronan dropped something small and metallic into Blue lap.

Car keys.

_New _car keys.

Blue stared up at him. "You...is this a _joke_? Do you-"

Ronan grinned and dragged her outside, where a blue Bug waited for her. From Ronan.

From _Ronan Lynch_.

Blue was fairly certain that she could have kissed him.  
>Okay, folks, that was my first posted fanfiction ever. Give me feedback, please, as it's always appreciated. No flames, though, please!<p> 


End file.
